


Munchies by moonlight.

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Snuff, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: Two boys find some alone time camping in the woods, but things soon change for the worst.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Munchies by moonlight.

Ronan and Matt wondered further into the wood away from the rest of the trekking group. They heard Alex calling for them to return but the seventeen year old simply looked at Matt with a sly smile as he pulled him deeper into the undergrowth. They had only met that morning but somehow Ronan knew regardless of their few years age difference, the younger boy and himself were similar in so many ways.

They walked and talked for hours resting only occasionally as the sun slowly set sending warm orange beams through the swaying tree leaves. They had talked about their crazy families; both had only one parent and of Matt’s life moving from town to town as his mum sought work.

Matt stopped to take a leak in the bushes giving Ronan an opportunity to spy the younger boys cock for the first time. He considered how while quite short boy, Matts plump smooth penis was bigger than his had been when he had been thirteen. Ronan quickly turned away wondering whether Matt had noticed him watching but Matt made no attempt to hide himself at all and Ronan felt himself stiffening in his tight jeans. The younger boy smiled as he shook the last drops from his dick and zipped himself up again.

It grew colder and night seemed to be approaching more quickly than Ronan had expected. Hugging Matt to his side he released they would not rendezvous with the rest of the group before darkness swallowed them so would have to improvise a shelter.

Ronan told Matt his plan and they set about looking for somewhere to stop. Ronan had a sheet sleeping bag in his little rucksack and Matt some chocolate. They looked around until they found a little clearing, laid the sleeping bag out and sat and talked until it got too dark to see.

The night was not to cold Ronan told plenty of stories while Matt was full of many questions. He wanted to know if Ronan believed in ghosts or monsters. Ronan said the only monster he had ever seen had been his stepdad who had taken down his trousers and beaten him regularly. Hearing this Matt snuggled up to the older teen and said he was sorry that had happened. Ronan smiled and hugged the boy thinking he should be the protective one as he was older.

Matt yawned and asked how they were going to arrange turns for using the sleeping bag. Ronan paused then suggested that they could both sleep as he was quite a light sleeper and would wake if anything happened. 

They did not discuss it but both slipped off their shoes, jeans, anoraks and jumpers then crawled into the thin sleeping bag together. They snuggled up to to each other pressing face to face and it was easy for Ronan to feel that Matt was erect as the warm harness pressed against his belly through thin cotton underwear. The boys lay silent starring into each others eyes looking for unspoken permission. 

Ronan took the lead by moving his hand down between them and slipping under Matts elasticated waistband. The older teen started stroking the younger boy’s stiff hot cock. Matt’s hand moved to find Ronan’s large throbbing teencock and gently they explored each others maleness. Matt whispered an admittance of never doing anything like this before and Ronan moved his head pressing his lips on the smaller boys, kissing him gently why saying that everything would be ok.

Ronan was getting close as his feet kicked off his own boxer shorts to join Matt cotton briefs at the bottom of the sleeping bag. As the two of them rubbed and jabbed and gyrated against each other Ronan could feel his balls tightening and knew he was soon going to cum when all of a sudden there was a snapping noise nearby. The two boys froze in complete silence. It sounded like a large animal moving through the trees.

Ronan’s dick had gone instantly flaccid as Matt had let go.The two boys peered out of the sleeping bag noticing that the moonlight was just bright enough to be able to see the edge of the clearing. Matt suggested getting dressed but Ronan brought a finger to his lips gesturing to Matt to be silent. He wasn’t exactly frightened but held his new young friend tightly.

Suddenly out of the trees in front of them bounded a large giant figure. Looking like gnarled fat man with greyish leathery skin from the depths of hell, crushing the ground under its feet. Matt tried to scream but Ronan placed a hand over the struggling boys mouth holding him tight against his naked body. 

It was massive unlike anything he had ever seen except perhaps a cyclops in fantasy video games. It had one big glistening eye and flaring nostrils that sniffed the air. It’s mouth was a row of unruly blunted teeth clearly visible in the moonlight as it scratched with big muscular hands its giant swinging cock between its legs.

To Ronan's dismay Matt managed to wriggle free and leaped from the bag making a run for the edge of the clearing naked as the day he was born. The head of the giant cyclops jerked in Matts direction then roared before dashing with arms out stretched after the boy.

Poor Matt did not stand a chance and Ronan watched helpless as the cyclops fingers closed over Matt. The cyclops lifted Matt up to its nostrils and sniffed the human boys flesh before sticking out its fat fleshy tongue giving the smooth boys body a large long lick. Matt whimpered in fear calling out to his older friend to come save him. 

Ronan had only just managed to stand up from the sleeping bag before seeing the cyclops open its large mouth and push his thirteen year old friend inside to eat. First Matt’s shaking head, then his little writhing body up to his struggling legs and finally his feet disappeared into those jaws as the creature swallowed the boy whole.

Ronan wanted to scream for help as he stood naked watching the cyclops lift back its head and a frantically struggling thirteen year old sized lump slid gently down it’s throat with a loud strangely slow gulp. 

As Ronan stared at the giant cyclops large round belly he knew he had to get out of there. He was naked in the middle of the wood with a boy-eating creature of mythology. It had swallowed his young friend. He had watched his naked body stuffed into its mouth and he had been helpless to save him. Ronan looked down at his cock and saw, in the moonlight, to his horror that he was hard.

Looking back up Ronan saw the cyclops had spotted him. Perhaps it is full. Perhaps if he stood very still it would bound off into the night and he would be able to run in the other direction.

The giant cyclops grunted and moved towards him. It seemed to be leering at him; staring at his young naked body. He turned slowly, crouched down onto the earth and started to crawl away from it towards the edge of the clearing. He strained to hear whether it was following but all he could here was his own heart beating in his chest.

Suddenly there was a crash and a snap and he felt himself being flung up into the air. The cyclops had caught him by the ankles and tossed him upwards. He felt himself falling and then it caught him by his legs with its huge mouth.

He felt his legs against its warm wet tongue and his feet against the back of the mouth covered in hot thick saliva. The cyclops used a finger to prod Ronan further into its mouth, his naked bum rubbed against its front teeth. He was being swallowed just like Matt and just like before, the cyclops tilted its head back causing the naked teenager to slid downwards, his hard cock rubbing against the creature’s throat. 

Ronan struggled to grip onto the side of the fleshy hot tunnel thinking how Matt must have done the same, and as he felt his body being squeezed by the gulping motion of the cyclops throat the boys cock let loose a torrent of pent up cum. Spurt after spurt erupted from Ronans spasming cock sending a wave of shuddering euphoria through his suffocating body. Struggling for breath and overcome by his orgasm, Ronan slid down the hot throat towards the cyclops large stomach and there was no escape.


End file.
